


【HP/德哈】Love is Love

by lanabrandy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanabrandy/pseuds/lanabrandy
Summary: 哈利突然被惊醒了。一只冰凉的手正温柔地抚摸着他的侧脸。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	【HP/德哈】Love is Love

哈利突然被惊醒了。一只冰凉的手正温柔地抚摸着他的侧脸。

他立刻转过头去看身体另一边。德拉科侧坐在床沿上，正用一种海潮般柔和又缱绻的目光看着他，窗帘在他身后肆意地飞舞着。哈利猛地扑进德拉科的怀里，他急切地捧起德拉科的脸仔细打量着他，而德拉科已经饥渴地含住了哈利的嘴唇。

哈利颤抖着张开双唇迎接德拉科的舌头。德拉科的舌头亲热地抵着哈利的，把哈利的舌头一直推到口腔深处，好为他的腾出地方。他认真又地品尝着哈利舌头上的每一个味蕾，每一颗牙齿，和每一块被他挑逗起来的肌肉。

哈利感觉到宇宙在被搅拌，日月星光在他眼前旋转。他闭着眼，眼前出现了热烈的涌动着的色彩，世界在他心中不断坍塌、缩小，像血液一样飞速逃离他的心脏，直到他能感觉到的只有他爱人的嘴唇。

当德拉科撤出他的舌头时，哈利转而咬住了他的下唇。德拉科的唇尝起来像一块凝固的月光，冰凉，湿润，有一股露水的味道。

但它很快在哈利的嘴里融化了，变得柔软、温热、甜蜜。哈利能想象到它是如何在他的舔舐下变形，肿胀，慢慢泛起潮红。

他的手从德拉科的脸侧滑入他的发间，感受那些在白天里闪耀的金发此时驯服地在他指间滑动。德拉科侧着头用力地吻着哈利，他深沉而潮热的呼吸使哈利感到一阵又一阵迷醉的眩晕。

哈利在这漫长的亲吻中改变了他的姿势，他从德拉科的大腿上缓缓地移动到他的两腿之间。德拉科背靠着床板，竖起双腿围住哈利，而哈利虔诚地跪坐在德拉科怀里，仿佛德拉科是来垂怜他的神。银白的月光静悄悄地在窗沿上凝视着他们。

一只夜莺在窗外短促地鸣叫了一声。哈利轻轻推着德拉科的下巴，使两个人稍稍分开，而德拉科扣在哈利后脑的手则一次又一次的把哈利重新压向自己。他的鼻尖缓慢而坚定地磨蹭着哈利的鼻翼，这场亲吻变成了一场博弈，而德拉科总是胜出的那个。

在无数次分开又贴合后，德拉科终于放弃了。他抱着哈利侧躺在床上，原先圈着哈利的双腿现在正与哈利的交缠在一起。

他手撑着头俯视着哈利，灰色的眼睛像两颗永不熄灭的恒星。他的额头上有一道颜色很浅的伤疤，边缘泛着淡淡的肉色，它从他的左额角开始延伸，尾端没入了他的眉毛。哈利伸出手，用大拇指轻柔地抚摸着那道疤痕。

这个伤疤来自于一个错误。当德拉科把食死徒聚集地点的情报传递给哈利时，他没有告诉哈利他也会在那。又或者他也不知道那天他也要在那。但这都不重要了。

重要的是哈利亲眼看着那些爆炸的碎片淹没了德拉科。哈利直接跳下了他藏身的树冠，当他跌落在地上时他听见自己的脚踝和手腕发出了一声干涩的脆响。

他踉踉跄跄地冲向德拉科，然后跪倒在他身边的地上。鲜血像蛛网一样缓缓地在德拉科的脸上交织、汇集着，他艰难地从流过眼睛的血流中辨认着哈利的脸。

德拉科的衣服上布满了尘土与碎末。两块辨认不出原貌的碎片嵌在他的身体里；一块深深地扎在他的左胸膛上，一块刺进了他的腰部。深红的血鲜活地从他的伤口处涌出来，然后迅速地流过他的衬衫，最后渗入他身下的废墟。

那些延伸的血迹让哈利想起他在盥洗室对德拉科用的那个神锋无影。回忆与现实的重叠让哈利有想要呕吐的欲望，他费力地把干呕咽进喉咙，还有那些即将淌过他脸颊的恐惧的眼泪。

哈利颤抖着对德拉科使用着治疗咒，但效果甚微；他的血流的太快了。但哈利不敢移动德拉科，他怕他的脊柱被炸伤了。

咒语在哈利的魔杖顶端持续地亮着。几秒钟过去了，或者几万年过去了，那些血还在流，仿佛德拉科认为他自己平时还不够苍白似的。

哈利忍不住微微地啜泣起来。他从未感受过这样的绝望、无力与害怕。当他最初看见德拉科也在那时，他庆幸他没有带上别人来，不然德拉科的间谍身份很容易会被泄露出去。但是他现在悔恨自己独身一人来到此地，不然就会有人可以帮他移形换影带走德拉科。

德拉科突然伸手抓住了哈利拿着魔杖的右手。哈利以为他是害怕了：

“你会没事的，”他用左手握住德拉科的手，德拉科的脉搏在他的虎口处微弱地跳动着，这几乎是唯一能维持哈利正常呼吸的东西，“我会想办法的。我会让你活着的。你不会死的。”

哈利喘息着，他断断续续地向德拉科和他自己保证着，“我不会让你死的。我不会让你离开的。”

但德拉科依旧用力的抓着他的手腕。他几不可闻地吐出一个字：“周... ...”

“什么？”哈利怀着担忧与恐惧的心情俯向德拉科的脸，他希望德拉科不是要跟他说些类似于“我一直爱你”这样的话，否则他会不受控制的崩溃、吼叫、大哭直到德拉科流尽最后一滴血。

“走... ...”德拉科艰难地提了一口气，疼痛在他的脸上几乎像鲜血一样明显。哈利的魔杖还牢牢地指着德拉科的伤口。“食死徒... ...他们... ...来了... ...”

远处寂静的林子突兀地响起一声鸟类的鸣叫，哈利意识到德拉科是在提醒他其余的食死徒很快要赶到了。

如果食死徒赶到这，并发现他紧紧地搂抱着德拉科，那么最好的结果是他们两个当中只有一个人会死。

但是哈利没办法说服自己就这样离开。他甚至没办法起身。德拉科的血液浸透了他的裤子，在感受不到德拉科的脉搏或是看不到他的眼睛的眨动时，哈利甚至不能控制他的膝盖。

或许我可以看着他们救治德拉科然后再尝试逃走。哈利飞快地琢磨道。

但是德拉科的手更加用力了，他把哈利对着他的伤口的魔杖推偏了，“快走... ...”他看起像是要在地板上挣动起来。

哈利赶紧按住了他的肩膀，那里是唯一没有伤口也没有血迹的地方。“你要坚持住，”他趴在德拉科头边耳语道，“他们马上就到了，他们一定会帮你的。”

他从未像这样祈祷一批食死徒能顺利到达，“在那之前你一定不要放弃。呼吸，德拉科，记住了吗？呼吸，呼吸！”

“我爱你，”他哽咽了，德拉科斜眼看着他，一滴眼泪从德拉科的眼角流出了出来，“我爱你。我他妈的爱你。”

哈利最后一次抚摸了一下他的金发，“千万不要放弃。我的爱（my love），就当是为了我。”

然后他起身用最快的速度离开了。他拖着扭伤的脚踝，在林子里跌跌撞撞地跑着，直到他跑到足够远的地方，他才使用了幻影移形。在这个过程中他皮肤上的德拉科的血迹从温暖的濡湿逐渐变成了令人作呕的湿冷。

他一回到了他们的大本营，赫敏和罗恩就立刻围了过来。他们惊讶且担心地看着他身上的血迹与灰尘。

然而他不能告诉他们德拉科的事；他把他受伤的爱人的名字屏在肺里，却无法制止泪水像淌过德拉科额头的鲜血一样淌过他的脸颊。

他的胸腔里传来一阵空洞却真实的疼痛。他把自己的心留在了那片废墟里，让它在地上流着血，痉挛着，独自一人。他就带着这个空荡荡的胸腔过了十天，直到今天。

现在哈利很欣慰地看到那些伤害愈合成了一道细长的伤疤。“我真的很担心你。”他对着德拉科的胸膛呢喃道，他的手从德拉科的额头滑落到了他胸前的衬衫上。

哈利解开了德拉科胸前的两颗扣子，毫不意外的看见他的左胸膛上有一道紫红色的疤。这道疤的形态更加可怖，皮肤组织在它的周围形成了纠结的凸起。

哈利轻轻地按了按它，他还能感觉到尚未完全愈合的肌肉在粗糙的疤痕下微微弹动。德拉科的胸膛瑟缩地向后躲了躲，接着他又贴上来，将哈利的手掌按在他赤裸的皮肤上。

“那没有必要，”德拉科低垂着眼睛看着哈利柔软的头发，他温柔的用手描绘着哈利的指骨，“我不会就这样死了。为了你，我不会让它变得如此容易。”

哈利对着他们叠在一起的手微笑，“但是当时在那的其他食死徒都死了。你站的位置也不算最远的。”

德拉科的眉毛和嘴角垂了下来，那些光彩迅速地从他脸上褪了下去，“事情不总是那样的，”他冷冷地说道，语调里带着难以察觉地颤栗，“食死徒不值得这样容易的死亡。他们都应该感谢你。”

哈利意识到了什么。他试探的问道：“你在那边的境遇怎么样？”

德拉科把脸埋进了哈利的头发，他把哈利的头压向自己的怀抱，并且尽可能让自己的身体与他的贴合着。

哈利顺从地将头靠在德拉科的锁骨上，他抚摸着德拉科的肩膀：“你可以跟我说说。”

“为了什么？”德拉科在哈利的头顶上模糊不清的咕哝着。他听起来像是逃避、嘲讽与自我厌弃。

“为了能让我好受点。”哈利撒了一个谎，“你知道我在这边也要做一些迫不得已的事。我想知道，”哈利小心地斟酌着用词，并且尽力让自己听起来足够脆弱和诚恳。“我想知道我不是我们当中唯一一个做了坏事的人。”

“你做了什么？”德拉科冷淡的问道。他听起来不太相信哈利所说的。

“我对一个食死徒用了不可饶恕咒。”哈利回忆着他看到过的场景，“我对他用了钻心剜骨，他在我面前像会说话的蛆一样扭动嚎叫。”

他在撒谎带来的别扭下将脸更深地埋进德拉科的怀里，在他的衬衫上轻轻地磨蹭着，希望德拉科能将这个理解为他正在遭受回忆带来的痛苦。

而德拉科依然一动不动地环抱着哈利。他用双臂紧紧地箍着哈利的肩膀，他的呼吸声使哈利想起他在达利家的电视上看到的鲸鱼。曾经他会趁达利一家睡熟的时候偷偷溜到客厅看电视，他还记得是在一个下着小雨的深夜，他偶然间播到了一个纪录片，一群麻瓜生物学家把水下摄影机投放到深海里，试图录到鲸鱼的身影。

但是整个拍摄过程中它们都没有在镜头里出现过。他们潜的太深了，远远超过了当时的人们能企及的深度，只有他们的悠长而有节奏的叫声不间断地在昏暗的海水里回荡。他们把自己埋在无人能到达的黑暗之处，孤独地存在着，但那些声音却在那晚给了哈利极大的安全感，就像他们用声音为哈利建造了一道无形的墙。

德拉科缓慢的呼吸又一次让哈利想起了那些潜行的鲸。他沉默地搂着哈利，手指犹豫地在哈利突出的颈椎上打着转。

“我杀了人。”他突然开口，他的声音因为埋在哈利头顶而像丧钟一样嗡嗡作响，“他们逼我杀了一个巫师。”

德拉科的语调让哈利想起从前那个在哭泣中用魔杖指着邓不利多的德拉科。“他已经被他们折磨得不成人样了，但他们逼我了结了他。”他的肩背在哈利手底下痛苦地拱了起来，像一只垂死挣扎的动物。

“嘘，嘘，没事了，”哈利把头从德拉科的双臂中抽了出来，他温柔而抚慰地亲吻着德拉科的额头，然后是他潮湿的太阳穴，他闪着微光的碎发在哈利的嘴唇上像清晨的露水一样凉。

“有的时候你必须去做一些事，”他捧起德拉科的脸，像捧着一颗跳动的心脏，他凝视着德拉科的双眼，

“有的时候你就是拯救不了有些人。而这不是你的错。尽管你会对自己的无能感到悔恨，尽管你觉得对不起他们，但那真的不是你的错。”

哈利把双手放在德拉科的脖子上，用大拇指侧面剐蹭着他突出的喉结。它在德拉科的黑衬衫领口处显得坚硬而苍白，但当哈利真的触摸着它时，它像一个边缘带刺的蔷薇花苞似的精致又脆弱。

德拉科的喉结在哈利手心里奇妙地滑动了一下。他伸出双手轻触着哈利的脸颊和耳垂，然后抓住哈利的下颚骨把他拉向自己。

他非常小心地磨蹭着哈利的双唇，让他们的唇瓣微微地触碰着，像一片叶子轻轻地坠落在湖水的睫毛上。接着他伸出舌尖，像作画一样专注地复制着哈利下唇的形状。

他在哈利的唇上试探着，沉迷着，赞叹着，无声地向他的爱人表白着。

哈利感受着德拉科温暖的舌尖小心翼翼地在他的嘴唇上来回游走，一阵奇异的颤栗从他的嘴唇涌向他的脊柱。这是一个过于真实和过于脆弱的吻，使他感觉就像德拉科短暂却用力地触摸了他的心脏。

哈利托住了德拉科的侧脸，微微地把他的下巴侧过来，使他们的嘴唇更紧密的贴合在一起，这样哈利可以更用力的压向德拉科的嘴唇，直到德拉科的双唇被吻到微微分开。

德拉科从喉咙深处发出了一个模糊而充满欲望的叹息。他抚摩着哈利的后背，把他搂得近的不能再近，使他几乎能感受到哈利不受控制的心跳。他转而张开嘴用牙齿轻轻地撕咬着哈利，并用一种意义明显的方式翻搅着他的舌头。

他用空着的手摩挲着哈利搭在自己腰上的手，从指尖开始，经过手掌，他的手像一条缠绕的藤蔓一样顺着哈利的小臂蜿蜒而上，最后恋恋不舍的被哈利折起来的袖子阻挡在他的手肘处。

德拉科突然在床上站了起来。他居高临下的看着哈利，眼睛的颜色变成了很深的铅灰色，几乎像刀锋和它的闪光。他无声地把腰部向哈利挺去。

哈利的脸正对着德拉科鼓起的裆部。他惊讶地咽了一口口水，然后翻身坐在自己的小腿上，慢慢地把德拉科的衬衫下摆从他的裤子里拉出来。但当他跪直上身，开始潦草的扯着德拉科的衬衫扣子时，德拉科咳嗽着制止了他：

“不不不，哈利，用不着这样。我们有一整个晚上呢。”

然后他开始自己小心地解着那些扣子。哈利对着他的腹部翻了个白眼，德拉科千辛万苦地保留了一些他昂贵的定制衬衫，这件肯定是那为数不多的其中之一。

当德拉科认真的剥光着自己的上身时，哈利正忙着解开他的皮带。那个闪闪发亮的金属扣狠狠地冰了哈利一下，使他反射性地缩回了手，就像被一条隐藏的的蛇咬了一口。

德拉科随手把自己的衬衫扔在枕头上，然后弯下腰把哈利被冰到的手指含进了嘴里。他用滚烫的舌头吮吸着哈利的手指，粗糙的舌面来回刷着哈利的手指背面。

哈利感觉自己的裤子里抽动了一下。他把手指从德拉科嘴里抽出来，然后把德拉科的裤子拉到他的膝盖上，用这两根黏糊糊的手指拨弄着德拉科的*老*二。它还未完全清醒，有些睡意模糊地从他的毛发里探出了一个颤巍巍的头。

哈利用手把德拉科的*包*皮拨下去，然后张嘴含住那个紫红色的*龟*头。德拉科深深地叹了一口气，他向后倒去，靠在床头的墙壁上，同时把自己的全部都送进哈利的嘴里。他的趾骨突兀地从胯部绷紧的皮肤中刺出来，一些金色的细毛在上面微微卷曲着。

哈利困难地吞咽着，他扶住德拉科的腰侧，而德拉科充满爱意地把双手插进他的发间，用手指绕弄着那些桀骜不驯的黑发。他用一种着迷又专注的神情注视着哈利，一些淡金色的刘海掉下来半遮住了他的额头。

哈利长长的呼吸着，直到足够的氧气和德拉科的气味一起充满他的每个肺泡。当他用手掌托起并揉捏着那两个柔软且布满褶皱的*阴*囊时，德拉科频繁但小幅度地冲着他挺动着他的屁股。

哈利心里掠过一阵满足与感激的狂喜。他如此陶醉于他在德拉科身上所引起的言语所不能胜任的极乐，以及看着那些只为他而产生的欲望在德拉科白皙的胸膛上化成汗水缓缓流淌。而这些之所以能产生都是因为他的爱人允许他用鼻子摩擦他的大腿根部，允许他用嘴唇包住他的前端，和用掌心似有似无地擦过他的臀部。

“哦哈利，哈利，”德拉科喘息着用咏叹调的语气说着哈利的名字，那两个字像飞鸟一样从他的唇边溢出，在月光中化成了一声叹息。他握住了哈利的下巴，然后把自己拔了出来。

德拉科站着把自己的裤子踢到了地板上，然后对着哈利说道：

“把你身上那件多余的睡衣脱了。”

在哈利颤抖着解着自己的扣子时，他绕过哈利并跪在他的身后。在这个过程中，他挺立的暗色的柱身就在距离哈利的脸几厘米的地方晃动着。他让哈利背对着他坐在他的大腿上，然后把手伸到了哈利的睡裤里。

“当你让我自己脱上衣时，你并没有说你要把手伸到我裤子里。”

哈利强装镇定说道。德拉科吻着哈利的后颈，发根，还有他颈侧突起的血管。哈利的脸颊泛着云霞似的色彩。

“当你说你爱我时，你也没说过你要安慰我，拯救我，伤害我，让我快乐，让我哭泣，让我害怕，让我活下去。”

“你害怕什么？”哈利在德拉科摇晃的怀抱中轻轻问道。德拉科吻住了他的嘴角，他的手在哈利的睡裤里上下起伏着，哈利的睡裤前端出现了一个圆形的湿润。

哈利感觉德拉科仿佛抽走了他的骨髓，他的骨头里空空如也，只有电和更深的渴望在流窜。德拉科把手拿了出来，然后把哈利的裤子拽到了他的脚踝上，而哈利自己把腿从裤管里退了出来，并把它踢到床脚。

德拉科把哈利的上半身面朝下压在床单上。他的手在哈利的背上随意地游走着，像一块烙铁一样燥热，几乎像是要把哈利的皮肤撕扯下来。一颗汗滴从哈利的头发里冒出头，然后缓慢地流过他的脖子，进而爱抚着他的下颌。德拉科近乎痴迷地看着那颗诚实而大胆的汗水。

他覆在哈利的皮肤上的手微微用力，看着他的肩膀那里出现了一个甜美而诱人的凹陷。他抚摸着哈利的肩胛骨——这是他身上唯一可以说的上是尖刻的东西——他的像礼堂的拱顶一样完美而精巧的肋骨，他耳朵背后温暖而薄弱的皮肤，他的摸起来像沙砾尝起来也像的肘部，还有他的屁股。

德拉科把五指张开，按在哈利的臀瓣上，看着那里像泡沫一样奶白的臀肉填满了他的指缝。他把手移开，那些凹陷的痕迹立刻消失了，现在那里又像刚开始一样光滑而饱满，就像他在书上看到过的很久以前麻瓜们祭祀用的小牛，从未被人拥有过也从未被造访过，甚至是他。

德拉科俯下身子，他咬住了哈利的左边臀瓣。他用犬牙轻轻的研磨着哈利，直到哈利害羞似的扭动起来，用脚轻踹着他的膝盖，嘴里小声地咒骂着他，而他只是把哈利的两片屁股掰得更开，直到他能完全看见那个他希望能永远占有的地方。

接着他把自己慢慢的送了进去。哈利在这个漫长而又不可思议的进程里拱起了双肩，一道海峡似的沟壑出现在他的蝴蝶骨之间，而德拉科伸长了脊背，他低下头用舌头尝了一下那道峡谷里的海水。

尝起来就像石块，柠檬，青草根还有胡椒。德拉科在起伏的快乐里想着。这是不是就是哈利的全部？坚强，倔强，青涩，纯真而火辣？

他想要感知哈利的全部，他想要知道每一个在哈利脑海里飘忽而过的想法，他每一次呼吸的原因，他的头发在哈利眼里的颜色，滋滋蜂蜜糖在哈利嘴里的味道，或是当夜风拂过他赤裸的手臂时他的感受。

他不紧不慢的在哈利的身体里寻找着那个可以控制哈利的心跳的小东西。无论他这样做过多少次，每一次他都会觉得他现在所做的事是被神所垂怜的。

当他找到那个小凸点后，他会和哈利像两片被火烤化的蜡一样融合在一起。哈利会颤抖，喘息，呻吟，哽咽，最后他会成为哈利的一部分。

他一直想要成为哈利的一部分。成为哈利的血管里的一滴血，他低头时会鼓起的一节脊椎，或是他胸腔里那个雀跃的小东西。或者哈利会成为土星，而他是那个环，他们一起在无边无际的寂寞的宇宙里漂浮着。

哈利趴在床单上，他断断续续地吐出一些微小的声音。他知道德拉科正在他的身体里寻找什么，而且他总是能找到。哈利有的时候想要德拉科尽快找到，然后和他一起登上那个神圣的高殿，但有的时候他又想让这样的晃动和摇摆永远地持续下去。

这就像德拉科正在逐渐接近他的本质，正在接近那些让他产生喜悦或是恐惧的源头。而那样的极乐总是会伴随着痛苦，就像是他永远也配不上这样完美而惊人的结束，就像这也许就是最后一次，而他再也不会这么快乐了。

他把脸埋在枕头里。他有一种想要流泪和喊出德拉科的名字的冲动，并且他身下像棕榈叶一样折磨人的床单正恶意的摩擦着他的*阴*茎*。他偏过头，看见德拉科的双手正撑在他的头的两侧。

当德拉科喊着“哈利，不要”时，他已经在用舌头舔那个平时他们都尽量忽视的黑魔王标记了。他像舔蜂蜜一样舔着那个标记，带着嫉妒、悲伤、遗憾与悔恨，用嘴唇亲吻、摩擦着它，仿佛这样他就能把这个丑陋的印记从他的爱人的皮肤上抹去，仿佛这样他就能成为德拉科的皮肤上的痕迹的唯一主人，仿佛这样战火、死亡、悲痛、仇恨就能随着它一起消逝。

德拉科把哈利像翻书页上的一片羽毛一样翻了过来。爱与痛苦在他银色的眼睛里燃烧。这股火焰驱使着他折叠起哈利的双腿，他快速地在哈利胯间摆动着。

“你。你。”他近乎哽咽地喃喃自语道。“都是你。全都是你。”

哈利在他身下微微痉挛着。他为他们的爱向诸神祈祷着，他为这一刻祈祷着，为接下来的带着泪的狂喜祈祷着。他释放在德拉科的胸膛上，那些痕迹留在德拉科苍白的皮肤上，就像天使低垂着头流下的泪水。

于是他明白了。他明白诸神应允了他。他明白世界的创造是为了什么。是为了爱。为了这样快乐，这样痛苦，这样带着泪水与鲜血的爱。

德拉科用力的撞击了几下，然后他坠落了，他降落在哈利的身体上，他狂乱地吻着哈利的脸颊。而哈利尽力舒展着身体，让德拉科紧贴着他，让他在他的身体里爆发。

当他感受着德拉科在他身体里奇异的跳动时，他的心里突然涌起一股强烈的保护欲，他想要保护他，保护他不受任何伤害，因为他在他的身体里是如此敏感与脆弱，几乎像一个孩子。

他们默不作声在床上依偎在一起，像白纸上两团融合在一起的色块，灰色与绿色的两种颜色混在一起，没有了界限，最后变成了某种更加美丽与惊人的色彩。哈利用手梳理着德拉科汗湿的头发，他的脸侧留下了一些发亮的汗水的痕迹，几乎像是刚刚哈利在他的胸膛与腹部留下的那些。

“对了，我有东西给你。”德拉科突然说道。他在床边折下腰，费力地从他的裤兜里掏出了一张纸。他在哈利面前展开，哈利发现那是又一张情报。

德拉科沉默地把纸递给哈利。那上面写着食死徒将会在五天后再次发动一次针对具有麻瓜血统的巫师的攻击，长达半页纸的信息详尽描述了这次攻击会在哪里发生，带头人是谁，参与人数以及攻击计划和攻击目标。

德拉科总是把所有的信息都尽可能细致的写在纸上。他的书写使他不必给哈利发问的机会，他自己也从不说出任何有关战争的词语，仿佛在这间房间里说出除了爱以外的词语都是一种亵渎，而战火理应只发生在门外。

哈利快速地浏览了一遍那些句子。他发现这是规模很大的一次行动，几乎聚集了目前所有效忠于伏地魔的食死徒。一旦他们成功应付了这次进攻，那么结局就几乎已经被注定了。

哈利意识到这将会是在他个人面对伏地魔并与他一决生死前的最后一次集体战争。他在脑子谨慎地盘算着一个可行的计划。

“你害不害怕？”德拉科低声在哈利头边耳语道。哈利发现德拉科把手搭在他的肩膀上，手指在他的锁骨上犹豫不决的打着圈圈。

哈利柔声说道：

“我害怕我会输。我害怕你们会受伤，我害怕我会失去你们。”他放下纸，用胳膊搂住德拉科的脖子，“我害怕你会后悔。我害怕你会放弃。”

德拉科在哈利期待的眼神里低头吻着他的鼻尖。“不会的，哈利。你一定会赢的。因为你是对的。只要你还让我坚持，我就不会放弃。活着，呼吸，爱你，等等诸如此类。”

“那操我呢？”这句话像巧克力蛙一样从哈利无心的嘴里溜了出来，他几乎立刻就想抓回它，但德拉科已经笑得倒回了床上。

“哦宝贝，你真的不用担心那个。”他故意舔了舔哈利的颈窝，而哈利把床单拉过了头，假装他已经昏睡过去了。

他们搂在一起沉沉地睡了几个小时。然后德拉科轻轻把哈利推醒了。

“哈利，我得走了。”

哈利在睡梦的边缘含糊不清地恳求了一会，当德拉科坚持把他的上半身拉起来靠在床头时，他开始诅咒德拉科的发际线。德拉科听起来像是被他逗笑了。

“你真可爱。”德拉科明亮的微笑着，他轻飘飘地亲了亲哈利的额头。然后他拿起堆在枕头边的衬衫翻身下床。

哈利看着他伸展手臂，穿上他的衬衫，遮住了他坦诚的胸膛与温柔的肋骨，把衣领在喉结下面扣紧，然后用他那线条凌厉又修长的手指仔细地扣好每一颗扣子。接着他把黑色西装裤拉了起来。

他现在看起来像扭曲空间的一道深渊裂缝。他又重新坐到床上靠近哈利，脸上洋溢着一种满足与幸福的笑容。

哈利在这个微笑下不由自主地微微向他倾身。德拉科迎着他渴望的目光舔了舔他的唇缝。“我在治疗期间实在是太清闲了，没什么事情好做，就写了点东西给你。”

他又掏出一张折叠的小纸条塞进哈利的手里。“嘘，嘘，现在别看。”他按住了哈利想打开它的手，“等你想我的时候再看。”

他狡黠地冲哈利眨了眨眼。他们依依不舍地接了一会吻。当德拉科走到门边时，他回头看了哈利一眼，唇边带着一个悲伤的温柔的微笑。哈利尽力抑制着自己冲上去留住他的冲动。

门响了一声。哈利现在又是一个人在这个空荡荡的房间里了。他蜷坐在床上，用自己的膝盖填满自己的怀抱。

房内的阴影开始随着光线的到来而消退。*昨晚那只夜莺应该早就离去了，现在一只云雀在窗外哈利看不见的枝叶深处咏叹着。*哈利在房间里呆坐了一会。他觉得他已经开始想念德拉科了。

他把那张小纸条拿在手里，他抚摸了它一会，然后打开它，读道：  
“You said,（你说，）  
‘Love is brave.’（‘爱是勇敢。’）  
I said,（我说，）  
‘Love is coward.’（‘爱是懦弱。’）  
You then said,（随后你说道，）  
‘Love is great.’（‘爱是伟大的。’）  
But I said,（但是我却说，）  
‘Love is weak.’（‘爱是无力的。’）  
You insisted,（你坚持道，）  
‘Love is creating.’（‘爱是创造。’）  
I responded,（我回应道，）  
‘Love is murdering.’（‘爱是谋杀。’）  
You again tried.（你又尝试了一次。）  
‘Love is the touch against a heart.’（‘爱是在心脏上的一次触摸。’）  
I disagreed,（我没有同意，）  
‘Love is the withdrawal of a hand.’（‘爱是想要触摸又收回的手。’）  
You silenced.（你沉默了。）  
Finally, I said, ‘Love is love.’（终于，我说道，‘爱就是爱。’）  
Love can be everything.（爱可以成为任何事。）  
But nothing can be love（但如果没有你）  
If without you.（没有什么可以成为爱。）”


End file.
